


Steady Presence

by yttan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yttan/pseuds/yttan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna helps George heal, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Presence

After the final battle, the Burrow had a steady ebb and flow of students and adults making visits for comfort and news. Few visited as frequently or stayed as long as Luna. When she wasn't by Ginny or Harry's side, she was by George's. It started with her following him to the garden. At first he would look at her with ghosts in his eyes and slink away into solitude, but slowly it dawned that there was no pressure. She wasn’t there to reassure or lecture him, soothe or distract. She was there just - to be.

Eventually, when he was ready, they started talking, particularly about impossible things.

Once, in his room - just his now - she stood quietly beside the unmade bed.

"This was Fred's." It wasn't a question, George didn't answer. He sat down on the opposite bed and stared on with hollow eyes.

She nodded sadly. “Harry once told me: the people we love never truly leave us.” She sounded wistful. She made it sound simple. Not a hint of '- but you need to move on' or '- they’ll always be watching over you'. He blinked and looked at her - there was no smile or pity on her face.

Somehow, she became the current easing him back to shore.

No one quite understood it - they were never close at school, why now? - but the shadows in his eyes seemed less after her visits, so no one meddled.


End file.
